An unexpected turn
by Karkitten2.07
Summary: Jake comes over to Dirks place for a movie. But will something else happen? Might have lemon in later chapter DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

You are nervous. You Dirk Strider are absolutely terrified. Your best friend short time crush Jake English was coming over. Today was the day you were going to confess your undying love to him. You hear someone knock on your apartment door. You open the door to see Jake English wearing his signature skull shirt and khaki shorts. "Sup English?" you say flatly. "Good! How 'bout you chap?" Oh god that face so. So. Kawi. His emerald eyes his perfectly messy black hair and his adorable buck teeth. God you had it so bad for English. He starts waving his hands in front of your face. You realized you were staring. "Sorry kinda zoned out. Would you like to come in Lord English." You bow sarcastically opening the door. "Well thank you my Prince." You look at each other for a second then break into laughter. You walk over to the couch and take a seat. "So English what do you want to do?" "Let's watch a movie! Oh! How about Tomb Raider?" You stand up and walk over to your seemingly endless supply of movies. You look in the special section you have marked with his favorite movies. You grab Tomb Raider and put the disk in the in the DVD player. "I am going to make popcorn be right back." "Thanks Strider!" You come back with the popcorn in a big bowl and sit down next to Jake. You set the popcorn on the table. You fall asleep leaning on English's shoulder.

Dirk: Be Jake

You are now the panicking Jake English. Dirk is currently leaning on your shoulder fast asleep. He is absolutely adorable. Wait. What?! You thought that your best bro Dirk was adorable. Then it hits you. You love him. You are in love with the Casanova that is the King of puppets, swords, and bad raps. You take another glace at the sleeping boy and notice his shades have fallen off. His shades. The items that keep you from seeing his eyes and emotions. You shake him awake. His eyes shoot open reveling beautiful orange irises.

Jake: Be Dirk

You open your eyes to meet with Jake's green ones. Shit. Jake gasps at the sight of your freakishly colored eyes. "English plea—""Is this why you wear those blasted shades?" You nod slightly bracing yourself for criticism. "They are beautiful." Jake leans closer to your face to get a better look at your eyes. You close the distance between your faces by smashing your lips together.

* * *

Okay Sorry for the cliff hanger! Will have more chapters!


	2. Author Note

This is an author's note. I will not be posting for a bit because of personal problems. Sorry for the in convince! ~Thief of Space~


	3. Chapter 2

Dirk: Be Jake

You push Dirk off of you blushing furiously. You stand up "I-I'm sorry Dirk that was very un-gentlemanly of me. My apologies." You start to get up and leave when you feel someone grab your hand. "Jake please don't go." You turn and actually see emotion on Dirks face for the first time. He looked kinda like a kicked puppy. You sit back down and look into his eyes holding his hands in his hands. "Dirk I-I have a confession to make." Dirk raises his hand and puts his finger against your lips and SHOOooosshhhes you.

Jake: Be Dirk

After stopping Jake before he starts rambling you tackle him on the couch. "Dirk!" You start to pap him to make him shut his adorable face. You lean down and start kissing him. Jake looks shocked at first then slowly starts to adjust to your lips on yours. You lick his lip asking for entrance. When you do this Jake flips the fuck out. He breaks the kiss. "Dirk?" You see Jake turn his head with a questionable look on his face.

Dirk: Be Jake

You see Dirks eyes fog up and turn a lighter orange and a wicked grin adorns his face. "HEHEHE Jakey wants to play?" You are forcefully pushed down and pinned on the couch. You take notice that his hair is turning candy red. "HEHEHE The Jakey wants to PLAY!" He quickly rips off your shirt and throws it off to the side. "Dirk!? Stop!" Your pleas fall on deaf ears.

Cliff hanger! I'm soooo sorry! Probably have new chapter soon! ~Thief of Space~


	4. Chapter 4

Jake: Wake Up

You are awoken by light streaming through the window. You attempt to move your arms and legs but find you're tied down. Completely naked. You see Dirk asleep next to you looking normal again. "Dirk?" Dirk shuffles around a bit before fully gaining conciseness. "Yes Jak—ohmyfuckinggod. I'm so so sorry ." You look over to him with a quizzical look. "Pardon me ol' chap but what exactly happened?" You knew something bad might've gone down. "Okay. Some mental shit. Don't freak." You remembered what happened last night and flipped the fuck out.

Jake: Be Dirk

You quickly get up and untie him from your bed posts. You try explaining what is wrong and how you can't control it. "It happens sometimes and is uncontrollable. I'm sorry if I freaked you out." You are about to cry. "Dirk calm down! I'll find a way to help you I promise. "He gives you a warm smile and hugs you. You walk over to the kitchen while Jake puts clothes on. You start making eggs and bacon for breakfast but end up burning them. Jake scowls at the smell of burnt food. "So Dirk how about we go somewhere with edible food shall we?" You frown slightly as he insults your TERRIBLE cooking. "Hey! I bet it can still be eaten!" Jake giggles adorably. "We'll go to iHop to get some food and talk over your problems!"

Dirk: GET TO THE CHOPPER!

You do not own a chopper only a car. After you get in the CAR you drive to the nearest iHop. After several piles of pancakes and weird conversations both of you decide that you were going to see a therapist.

* * *

**Next chapter the therapist! I know i know Dirk is not effected by trickster events buuutttt I am only on act 6 and only know of trickster shenanigans by pictures on the internet. Plz no hatin Have a good day! ~Thief of Space~**


End file.
